


Awakening

by Ash9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash9/pseuds/Ash9
Summary: 哨兵向导AU，米英不拆不逆，强强





	1. 相遇

亚瑟从来没想过会以这种方式死去。因遭受暗算而导致坠崖，实在不符合他的人生预期。

当今世界只有万分之一的人类身体能力超乎常人，一部分拥有强悍的体能和对环境敏锐的感知力，被称为哨兵；另一部分拥有出色的头脑和对生物非凡的共感力，被称为向导。他们出生后和普通孩子别无二致，在符合一定条件后会进行觉醒。

亚瑟八岁便觉醒成为了向导，那时他正在公园玩耍，突然一阵剧烈的头痛侵袭了他的大脑，身体不受控制地倒在地上，眼泪止不住地往外流，周围乱七八糟的声音混成一团，夹杂着什么不知名的东西，拼了命地往他脑子里钻，就像早高峰的地铁一般，人们的呼吸全都挤在狭小的空间中，空气混杂得让人想吐。然后一阵风吹来，卷走了一切，也带走了他的意识。

醒来后亚瑟自然知道了他不是父母的亲生孩子，毕竟家族中从没有过哨兵或向导血统，养父母这才把埋藏了八年的秘密告诉他，然后握着他的手，告诉亚瑟如果不想做军人的话，他们负担得起向导需要的设备。”

亚瑟望向天花板，那里有一个球形机器浮在空中，伸出许多管子，连接在每个人头部的器械上。

由于哨向的特殊性，如果缺少合适的引导，他们很有可能会变成废人甚至失去生命，而拥有绝对足够人力与物力支持他们成长的只有政府。一旦觉醒进入军队，他的生命就不再是自己的了，而是属于国家财产。

面对养父母殷切的眼神，亚瑟闭上眼，轻轻地说了声对不起。

于是他进入了军队，用了十五年的时间，却连真相的尾巴都没有抓到。

风在耳边呼啸着，亚瑟想起了儿时的老房子，想起了忠诚的金毛犬，想起了和蔼的养父母，那曾被秘密抹去的一切，都将随着他的死亡永远埋葬，只剩下一位不幸被牵扯的亲人，独自为这场悲剧哀悼。

他明明还是期待遇见美好恋情的年纪啊，好不甘心啊。

世界归于黑暗。

“喂。”

模糊之中，亚瑟听到一个软糯的声音在呼唤他，睁开眼，一张可爱的少年脸庞映入他的眸中。

见亚瑟醒了，他露出一个灿烂无比的笑容，“到站了哦。”

“到站？”亚瑟不解地看向对方。

“到地狱了哦。”少年依然笑着，说出的话却令人不寒而栗。

“什么？”亚瑟愣住了，他虽然做过不少坏事，但也不至于到下地狱的程度吧？

“你出生之前就已经决定了。”

话音未落少年便抬手推了他一把，亚瑟这才发现他原本正在船上。

“再见。” 少年嘴角噙着笑意，漂亮的蓝色眼睛微微眯起。

“等等！”

亚瑟呼喊着惊醒，心脏的剧烈跳动让他久久无法平静，洞穴岩石上的水滴坠落，荡起了层层涟漪。

这是梦境还是现实？

“哦，你醒了啊！”

充满活力的美式英语声音震得亚瑟脑壳疼，“你能小点声吗？”

“嗯？能说话，看来伤势还好。”对方丝毫没有降低音量的意向，“要起来吃点东西吗？你已经昏迷了两天了。”

亚瑟尝试坐起身，浑身的疼痛像过电一般密密麻麻地传向大脑。

“嘶——”亚瑟倒吸了一口凉气。

亚瑟这才想起他是从悬崖上跌落下来的，能活下来实属奇迹。只是动一动手指，就能感受到隐隐的疼痛，这样子要怎么坐起来？

亚瑟看向身边的美国人，对方正兴致满满地吃着烤肉，举止实在说不上优雅，更不用说邋遢的头发和胡子，简直像是未开化的原始人。和梦中的小男孩形成强烈对比，视觉受到了严重残害。

还是先躺着吧。亚瑟嫌弃地把脸扭到另一边，观察了下四周，这才发现身上宽松的外套不是自己的，下面裤子里也凉飕飕的。

也就是说——

亚瑟的脸色立马变得铁青。

实不相瞒，亚瑟弯得跟蚊香似的，天生就对女人没有一丁点儿兴趣。即便进入军队后他的身边大多都是男性，亚瑟也从未遇到过这么尴尬的场景。

虽说自己受了伤，对方帮他脱下衣服治疗是好意，但亚瑟到底还是有些意难平，第一次被扒光，好歹来个帅哥啊，这头发毛躁到打结、快要和胡子相接、一举一动都让他讨厌的“人猿泰山”是闹哪样？

亚瑟的少男心碎得巴拉巴拉的。

“啊，好饱！”对方拍了拍肚子，注意到亚瑟还在原地躺着，“咦，你不饿吗？”

亚瑟第一次遇见这么不会读空气的人，他默默地翻了个白眼，决定就算饿死也不要寻求这个原始人的帮助。

“咕噜噜噜——”

胃无情地出卖了他。

“你起不来吗？”不会读空气的原始人终于意识到了原因。

本以为对方下一句是询问是否需要他帮忙，亚瑟正准备回答“no”，却只听那个媲美猿类的生物幽幽地说道：“我可不想碰你”。

血液卡在咽喉，差点把亚瑟噎死过去。他都还没明目张胆地嫌恶对方呢，对方倒先发难了。见亚瑟脸一阵红一阵青一阵白，对方似乎猜到了他在想什么，解释道：“脱了你衣服是帮你包扎伤口，否则你已经死了。”

“那我的内裤——”亚瑟青筋暴起。

“有个伤口在胯骨那里。”他在自己身上比划了下位置，停顿了一会儿，一字一句地说道，“我超讨厌碰男人，碰到就会想吐。”

“谁喜欢——”亚瑟吼了一半疼得差点昏过去。

声音冲出洞穴，几只小鸟受到了惊吓，扑腾着翅膀离开了。

亚瑟的肚子抗议着，而那只猿类发表了声明后竟真的一点儿帮忙的意向都没有。亚瑟咬了咬牙，用手臂慢慢地支撑起上半身，好不容易起来了一半，又狠狠地摔了回去。冷汗不断地从额头上流下来，刘海被黏在了一起，眼前逐渐变得模糊，裤子的胯骨处浸染了一点血迹，看来是伤口裂开了。

亚瑟用了很长的时间调整呼吸，然后再次尝试。

还剩一点，只剩一点点了。

胜利触手可及时，眼前突然一黑，亚瑟心道糟糕，反射性的闭紧了眼睛，意想中的疼痛却没有到来。一只大手稳稳地撑住了他的后背，亚瑟睁开眼，见美国人伸长了手臂，离得远远的，尽量用最小的身体范围接触他，看来是真的不喜欢接触同性。

亚瑟愣了一会儿，正想说谢谢，只见对方拿起烤肉递给他：“快点吃完再躺回去。”

谢个大头鬼！

亚瑟气呼呼地伸出手去接，拿稳了烤肉，对方却没有放手的意思。

“那么，你要为我做些什么？”


	2. 不和谐

美国人不由分说地宣布亚瑟欠了他两笔债，一笔来自于他救了亚瑟的性命，另一笔则是因为亚瑟吃了他的烤肉。

没错，烤肉。

没有力气将高分贝的大喇叭喊停，亚瑟只能翻白眼来表示自己的态度，然而没过多久他的眼睛就酸涩不已了，他干脆闭上眼睛，不再理会对方。

慢慢地，叽叽喳喳的声音停了下来，疼痛缓缓的消失。意识在虚无的空间中飘了一会儿，停在了海鸥轻触水面荡起的波纹上。

他又坐在了船上，对面依然坐着那位少年，他托着下巴眨了眨无害的眼睛：“你很没有礼貌诶。”

亚瑟眉毛抽搐了一下，明明自己还没追究被推下船的事情，对方倒先发难了。

如果不是看在这张脸份上，他早一拳招呼上去了，讨厌的小鬼头偏偏长了张蛊惑人心的脸，不偏不倚地正中亚瑟的下怀。他不禁开始幻想少年成熟的模样，仅凭那双清澈的眼睛就能够迷倒万千少女，更不用说让人如沐春风的笑容。

这分明是欺诈，亚瑟痛彻心扉。

幸好面前的是一位少年，换成年龄相仿的青年，他没有把握不喜欢上对方，陷入爱情后就无法看清对方的真面目了，因为他从情感书籍中了解到恋爱中的人智商为零——为什么会翻阅情感书籍？作为向导当然要掌握人类的各种情感属性，包括爱情，只不过这部分他还没来得及在现实中检验。

“小心点哦，风暴要来了。”少年望着远方。

亚瑟环顾四周，天空万里无云，平静的海面一望无际。但在几秒钟过后，乌云密布，滔天巨浪来势汹涌。小船剧烈地晃动着，亚瑟死死的抓着船的边沿，避免被甩下船，反观少年，淡定得如履平地。

他朝亚瑟挥了挥手：“不要再来了。”

谁乐意来！

亚瑟还没来得及说出口，就被巨大的浪花吞没了。

亚瑟在不同的梦境中穿梭，再次醒来时，距离坠崖事件已过了将近一周，伤口正在慢慢恢复，清醒的时间也逐渐多了起来，能够进行小范围的活动了，但自己换药还是有些勉强。

亚瑟瞪着干净的衬衫布条发愣，似乎这样就能用念力把绷带换下来。

“你在发什么愣啊？”

原始人的头发在这段时间里疯狂生长，蓬松的鸡窝头四周多了垂下来的流苏，亚瑟甚至怀疑他一开口会吃一嘴头发。

“不用你管。”亚瑟挪了挪身子，背对着美国人。

“大叔就不要学小孩子乱逞强啦。”愉悦的声音中满满都是调侃，“是时候让无所不能的英雄登场了，即使是体弱的大叔也会一视同仁哦。”

“你——”

亚瑟还没来得及反击，鸡窝头已经来到了他的面前，各种各样奇怪的味道一股脑儿地冲进亚瑟的鼻孔，抵达亚瑟的嗅觉神经，胃里仅有的事物翻滚起来，俨然有冲出消化道的趋势，亚瑟连忙抬手阻止。

“别动。”鸡窝头提醒他。

亚瑟察觉到焦虑在空气中扩散着，美国人上药与包扎的动作相当熟练，只是在亚瑟看来有些粗糙和急躁，布条某些地方都没有展平。对方帮他换好绷带后迅速退开，焦虑才渐渐消失。

看来在“超讨厌碰男人”这方面上，美国人并没有说谎，即使如此他还是把亚瑟从死亡边缘拉了回来。虽然完全合不来，姑且算是自己的恩人，应该要好好道谢的。

亚瑟这么想着，开口却磕磕绊绊，仿佛蚊子在扇动翅膀：“谢、谢谢。”

“啊？什么？”对方把手放在耳边，弯下腰，动作相当浮夸，“我没听清，你再说一遍！”

他明明听到了！情绪从惊讶变成了开心！

亚瑟憋红了脸，深吸一口气，吼出一句中气十足的“滚”。

“很精神嘛。”他的声音中夹杂着意义不明的笑意。

这位自称大爱的英雄真是集美国人所有令人讨厌的特点于一身。

为了顺利离开这里，两人进行了情报交换。在不能完全信任对方的情况下，亚瑟通常会使用假身份，哨向每个人都有好几个假身份，军队统一定制，保障任务执行的隐蔽性，一般人查不出来任何漏洞。

“奥利弗·柯克兰，是个植物学家。”亚瑟从容自若地说着谎话，“山顶有一株很稀有的花，我去摘的时候不小心脚滑了一下。”

“哇，小心点啊。”对方感叹道，“我叫艾伦·琼斯，大学生，探险不小心和同学们走丢了，然后迷路了。”

亚瑟指了指他的头发和胡子，难以置信道：“你这是走丢了多久啊？你的朋友们都没报警吗？”

“实际我们探险结束后，大家就各自回家了，只不过我中途偷偷折回了这里，结果只剩我自己了。”艾伦懊恼地耷拉着脑袋，“我一个人住，没有室友，也经常翘课，没有人察觉到很正常。”

“这么长时间你就没走出去过？”亚瑟无语。

听到这句话，艾伦整个身体猛地一僵，脑袋像是生锈的机械般咔叽咔叽地转过来了，张开的上下嘴唇不断发抖，“这个森林有诅咒，无论用什么办法，都走不出去。”

“一定有恶灵，恶灵在跟着我，不过英雄完全不怕恶灵啊哈哈。”嘴上这么说着，艾伦已经情不自禁地抱着脑袋将自己缩成了小毛团，嘟囔道，“没道理啊，他们应该会被我耀眼的灵魂光芒逼退才对。”

不管他说的是真是假，亚瑟可以判断出恐惧感是真实的。

至于恶灵，确实也有些会被普通人误解的东西。

看着原来嚣张的小鬼现在慌乱的样子，亚瑟恶劣的小心思冒了出来。

“艾伦，你看到我手上有什么了吗？”

“嗯？”艾伦沉默了好久，“你该不会、是要说有东西吧？”

“是的啊，你可以伸出手感受一下。”见对方死死地攥着手，亚瑟不怀好意地笑道，“英雄不会连这点小鬼怪都害怕吧？”

“哼，这、这点小事！”艾伦伸出手来，随后感觉到有什么东西跳在了他的手背上，尖尖的东西像鸟喙般啄着他的皮肤，提起的一嗓子卡在了喉咙，虽然恐惧越积越多，终于冲出声带。

“No————”

吓得树上的小鸟仓皇而逃。

“死尸”上，一只红胸鸲蹦蹦跳跳，啄一啄这边，啄一啄那边。

“不会吧，这点程度就吓晕了。”亚瑟把精神体收回自己手上，看来这位邋遢的大学生只不过是个普通人，如果同为哨向就能够看到实体了。

趁着烦人的小麻雀被吓晕了，是时候看看自己的恢复情况了。

亚瑟闭上眼睛，呼出一口气，以脚尖为中心将领域扩展开来，蚂蚁将艾伦吃剩下的残渣运回仓库，开心过冬的粮食又多了一些；大雁告诉雁宝宝即将南飞，雁宝宝不太乐意；有三个方向疲惫感异常强烈，精神体躁动了一下，亚瑟迅速收回了力量。

“看来还真的有恶灵呢。”亚瑟笑弯了眼睛。


End file.
